Known weaving looms are provided with a sley which, as is known, carries out an oscillating movement along a path describing a circular arc. When a weft cutter is fixed directly on the sley of the weaving loom, the weft cutter describes the same path as the sley itself, that is, it also moves in a circular arc. This means that when the sley reaches the open position in its circular arc movement the tips of the weft cutters fixed directly thereon then lie just below the grippers, for presentation of the severed weft to the grippers.
Moreover, during the next beating-up movement, in the beating-up position of the reed the weft cutter moves into a position which is much too high relative to the weft. The disadvantage of this is that the weft cutter is no longer capable of intercepting and severing the weft during such movement.
The above can be overcome by providing additional guide elements such as guide plates, the guide elements lifting up the weft together with the weft cutter. However, the disadvantage of this technique is that it leads to breakdowns, caused by the weft thread becoming stuck. Another disadvantage of this is that it results in the production of longer weft loss ends in the woven fabric, and thus to material loss, and in some cases an increasing risk of manufacturing faults in the woven fabric.